1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine for playing a game using medals and the like, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,697 specification, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0,069,073 specification, European Patent Application Publication No. 1,192,975 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,483 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,730 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,088 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,981 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,896 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,016 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,820 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,482 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,731 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,957 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,402 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709 specification, European Patent Application Publication No. 0,631,798 specification, German Patent Application Publication No. 4,137,010 specification, British Patent Application Publication No. 2,326,830 specification, German Patent Application Publication No. 3,712,841 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,638 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,980 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,909 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,303 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,409 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,533 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,817 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,704 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,707 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728 specification, European Patent Application Publication No. 1,302,914 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,459 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,700 specification, PCT Patent Application Publication No. 03/083,795 specification, German Patent Application Publication No. 3,242,890 specification, European Patent Application Publication No. 0,840,264 specification, German Patent Application Publication No. 10,049,444 specification, PCT Patent Application Publication No. 04/095,383 specification, European Patent Application Publication No. 1,544,811 specification, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963 specification, European Patent Application Publication No. 1,477,947 specification, and European Patent Application Publication No. 1,351,180 specification, in a facility having slot machines installed therein, a player can play a game provided by a slot machine by placing a wager such as coins or credits.
For example, every time the player makes a bet in a slot machine and presses a start switch, the slot machine executes a slot game in which a plurality of symbols arranged on a display are rearranged. Thereafter, when the symbols thus rearranged on the display include a predetermined number of scatter symbols or when a predetermined winning combination is formed on a payline, the slot machine provides an award corresponding to the contents of the scatter symbols or the winning combination.
Furthermore, in the slot machine, a special game is executed when a predetermined condition is satisfied. In many cases, the special game is a free game that the player can play without placing a wager, and is also called a feature game. In the special game represented by the free game, there is a chance to get more awards.
However, since the special game is the free game, the player can only watch the game without doing anything. Thus, expectations of the player are reduced.